When I Grow Up I'll Conquer The World
by Flying-Faerie
Summary: This starts 14 years ago, and leads up to the present. Sort of drabbles about what happened in Cyclonia, mainly Dark Ace, Lark and her parents. Hints of Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis, but no romance. Warning: Death.
1. The Microphone Is My New Friend

Authors Note: This chapter is very short, but future ones will be longer. I'm just guessing how baby Lark should act, so if I make a mistake please tell me. Master Cyclonis means Lark's father until Lark becomes Master Cyclonis herself. The chapters will be posted in time order. Also, there will be death in later chapters, and it will be described, so should the rating go up when those chapters are posted?

Summary: This starts off 14 years ago and leads up to the present. Sort of drabbles about what happened in Cyclonia, mainly about Dark Ace, Lark and her parents. Hints of Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis, but no romance. Warning: Death in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.

**When I Grow Up I'll Conquer The World**

Chapter One: The Microphone Is My New Friend

"But what if she gets scared? She's only ever seen us and a few nurses, this is a huge crowd we're talking about!" A woman paced back and forth, holding a small baby in her arms who looked like she was getting dizzy.

"She's going to be up on the stage with me, not down with the talons, plus there are rumours going around that I created a mutant child who is freakishly deformed. They need to know the truth." Her husband, Master Cyclonis, argued. "If she starts to cry I'll give her back to you and you can take her back to her room. She seems to like new people though, like that nurse who checked up on her last week."

"She just liked her hair." The woman remembered how she kept pulling the nurse's hair and once tried to eat it. She forced herself to focus on her decision and frowned as she stopped pacing. The baby shook her head to try and get rid of the dizziness, then, noticing her mother was troubled, decided to hug her to cheer her up. She attempted to wrap her tiny arms around her neck but ended up just clinging to her top. The woman patted her back and kissed the top of her head. "Oh fine. But if she starts crying, you give her straight to me." Master Cyclonis grinned, kissed his wife and daughter and left to organise showing his daughter to the talons. The baby yawned, resting her head on her mothers' chest. "Are you tired, Lark? Come on then, here's your teddy." She said, laying the baby down and handing her a small, light brown teddy bear, which the little girl cuddled.

* * *

Master Cyclonis stood on stage in front of a microphone, most of his talons gathered in a crowd to hear his 'important announcement'.

"As some of you may have heard, I do now have a daughter. She is two months old and in the future she will become the ruler of Cyclonia." Master Cyclonis cut straight to the point before walking to the side of the stage and taking Lark from his wife. Lark was dressed up in a tiny purple and black dress and a fresh nappy, and her mother had taken extra care to make sure she didn't dribble on the dress. Master Cyclonis carried Lark back to the center of the stage and presented her to the crowd. "If you do see her around, I expect you to treat her as you would treat me. Well, she might as well make a speech." He held her up to the microphone and she made a small noise. Hearing how loud the strange object made her voice, Lark continued to make noises and poked the microphone. She continued poking it for a while before hugging it, deciding that it was her new friend. The talons laughed a at this. Master Cyclonis chuckled a little, "That is all I have to say." Lark released the microphone and he started to leave until she made sad noises and reached her hands out back to the microphone. Realising she wanted to do something with it, he went back. Lark made an odd noise into it, which meant 'bye-bye' and slowly waved to the crowd, who thought she was adorable, despite the fact that they were supposed to be ruthless talons. She then repeated the strange noise to the microphone and waved to it. Master Cyclonis took her back over to his wife. "See, everything went fine."

"Yuck! I think she pooped." The woman exclaimed. Master Cyclonis sniffed her and quickly handed her to his wife. "Hey! It's your turn to change her!" Lark just poked her mother.


	2. BabyNapped

Author's Note: The bridge is the area with the table and steering wheel, the hangar is where they park the skimmers. I'm not sure how old Lark is in this, or if she has milk or baby food. The Storm Hawks here are the original, and most of the names are from _Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni_ because the names in Storm Hawks are wierd and I couldn't think of any, except for Metai. This is obviously before Dark Ace betrays the Storm Hawks, and I put his name as Ace.

Thank you to _Flame Soldier_ for the review. Well Master Cyclonis is nice to his wife and Lark because he loves them, and I think the talons have a soft side, they have to be nice to Lark anyway.

Summary: This starts off 14 years ago and leads up to the present. Sort of drabbles about what happened in Cyclonia, mainly about Dark Ace, Lark and her parents. Hints of Dark Ace x Master Cyclonis, but no romance. Warning: Death in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.

**When I Grow Up I'll Conquer The World**

Chapter Two: Baby-Napped

"Keep moving!"

"There's a dead rat!"

"Just keep moving!"

"I don't wanna touch it!"

"Move!"

"Stop arguing and keep going! We don't want to get caught." Several voices whispered to each other, the last one being female.

"He started it…" Someone mumbled as they began moving again. Four figures crawled through the air vent silently for a while, until; "You farted!" was heard as the air vent started to smell.

* * *

"This is it!" The man in the front, with red hair, whispered, peering down through the bars. "Ace, you get her." Another man with red eyes moved to the front and pulled open the gate. He silently landed in a bedroom, near to a pile of toys. He walked over to a cot and looked down at the sleeping baby hugging her teddy. He picked her up gently, careful not to wake her. Holding her in one arm, he climbed back up into the air vent as they started to crawl back.

"That was easy, you'd think the daughter of Master Cyclonis would be guarded more than that." The red haired man said to his team.

"Yeah, but we are the Storm Hawks, we're awesome." A brown-haired man said.

"Quiet, we don't want to wake her up or get caught. Besides, we're still in Cyclonia, we haven't exactly kidnapped her yet." The woman frowned.

"The dead rat again!"

"Quiet!" They whispered to him, as Lark woke up. She looked around the air vent, which was lit up by a torch the leader was holding. She looked down at her blanket and teddy, decided everything was alright and went back to sleep.

"Phew… That was close. If she cried everyone would've heard." The woman breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Relax, Miyoko. It'll be fine. We already have all the baby stuff we need, we've just gotta get the baby there." The brown-haired man put a hand on her shoulder. "And that dead rat was disgusting."

* * *

The Storm Hawks left Cyclonia with no problems, Lark slept until they got onto their skimmers, but only woke up briefly. Once they were back at the Condor, Ace lowered Lark into the cot and set up a play area for when she woke up. "So who's in charge of what for the girl?" He questioned their leader, Kasai.

"Miyoko can feed her, since she's a woman it would probably feel better for the baby. Satoshi," He looked at the brown haired man, "you can bathe her and change her nappy," Satoshi cringed, "Ace is in charge of making sure she sleeps, playing with her and making sure she doesn't get ill or lost." Kasai explained.

Lark woke up and looked around her, seeing the group of strange people making noises that didn't make sense. Ace, noticing that she was awake, walked over to her and tickled her tummy. She tried to grab at his fingers while giggling hysterically. He laughed slightly, and put her on the play mat, with her teddy of course. He stood up to leave and she started to cry. He bent down to see what was wr4ong with her and she stopped crying. He stood up again and she cried, again.

"I think she wants you to play with her." Kasai said loudly, so that Ace could hear him over Lark's crying. Ace sat back down and pulled out a toy for her. She stopped crying and poked the toy. It was one where she had to put the wooden animal pictures into the right shaped slots.

"What's her name?" Ace questioned Kasai.

"Dunno, it was never announced by Cyclonis. See if it's written in her clothes or blanket." Kasai suggested. Ace look at her blanket, it had the Cyclonian symbol on it, but no name. He looked at the tag in the back of the outfit she was wearing, but no name was written on it. Lark picked up the picture of a cat and handed it to him.

"Uh, thank you." He said to her, "There's no name written here." He told Kasai. Lark pulled his sleeve, staring up at him. "You want me to help you with this?" He asked. Lark didn't understand, so she poked the hand that held the picture, then poked the board. Ace nodded and handed it back to her, guiding her hand over the slots and helping her work out where it went.

* * *

"Come on, Reina, Lark should be awake from her nap now." Master Cyclonis had just finished lunch with his wife, they stood up to go and check on their daughter.

"What the? Reina, you should wait here." Master Cyclonis didn't let her see inside the room, knowing she would freak out if she thought Lark was missing. _I'm sure she just got out of her cot and is someone in this room._ He thought. He spent five minutes searching for her, and found nothing.

"Come on, what's going on? What can't I come in?" Reina asked, growing impatient.

"Well…" Master Cyclonis started, "Lark is… Missing. I can't find her." He stood outside the room now, looking at his wife to make sure she was alright. She looked too shocked to speak.

* * *

Lark and Ace played for an hour, until she started crying again.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Ace asked, lifting her up in his arms. "Do you need to be changed? Are you hungry?" He turned to his teammates, "Satoshi, check her nappy."

"This is the worst mission ever." He declared, holding Lark at arms length as he took her to the changing table in their bathroom, they hadn't wanted to stink out the bridge.

A few minutes later he came back. "Nope, she's clean. But very, very noisy." He told them, handing her back to Ace and covering his ears, she was still crying.

"I'll try and feed her." Miyoko took Lark to the kitchen. A few more minutes later she came back with a silent baby in her arms. "Yep, she was hungry." Miyoko gave Lark back to Ace.

"Alright guys," Kasai said in his 'leader voice', "Time to let Master Cyclonis know what's happened to his daughter."

"Hey," The shy but smart female of the Storm Hawks, Metai, asked, "Are you sure she's his daughter? What if we took the wrong baby?"

Ace shook his head, "There was a picture in her room, of her, Cyclonis and a woman, who I guess is his wife." Metai nodded, and went to tune the radio to a private frequency that Master Cyclonis used.

"Cyclonis, this is the Storm Hawks." Kasai spoke into the microphone.

"Storm Hawks?" Master Cyclonis' voice sounded through the speaker. "What do you want? I don't have time for this." Lark looked up at the speaker in shock.

"We have your daughter." Kasai said.

"What? Don't hurt her, please!" A woman's voice was heard next.

"We have everything we need to take care of her until an agreement is made for her return."

"How do we know you really have her?" Master Cyclonis asked.

Ace placed Lark on the table in front of the radio. "DaDa, MaMa." She said in an adorable little voice, hugging the radio, thinking that they had turned into it. Her violet eyes spotted the microphone Kasai was holding, and she reached up for it. He handed it to her, to let her talk to her parents. She hugged it, it was her old friend!

"What do you want for her return?" Master Cyclonis questioned.

"Well, we don't know yet. However, until we decide, there will be no more Cyclonian attacks, or you will never see her again." Kasai put the microphone back, ending the conversation. Ace picked Lark up, but she started crying and holding her arms out to the radio.

"I feel sorry for her." Ace said to Kasai, looking at Lark sympathetically. "She didn't do anything, and we took her away from her parents." He rubbed her back comfortingly, and her crying grew quieter.

"We'll keep her as happy as possible until she goes home. Besides, she'll probably grow up to be the next Master Cyclonis and she won't remember this when she's older." Kasai felt guilty about it too, but it had to be done.

"Mmpfff…" Lark said into Ace's chest, and attempted to hug him.

* * *

A couple of days later the Storm Hawks were scattered around the bridge, having just finished dinner. Satoshi was asleep with his head on the table, Kasai was looking out the window, considering what to ask from Master Cyclonis for the return of Lark. The pilot was steering the ship, Metai was plotting a course, Miyoko was clearing the plates from the table and under Satoshi's head and Ace was sleeping on the floor. Ace was exhausted, Lark kept crying at night because she missed her parents, and he had to look after her every time.

"It's nice to have some quiet around here." Metai said to Miyoko, who was now wiping the table with a cloth.

"Yeah, it's rare that the girl's not crying." Miyoko replied, looking over to Lark's cot. "Wait, where is she?!" Lark's cot was empty, the only thing on the mat was a toy he had been playing with. "Ace! Wake up!"

Ace groaned, sitting up instantly when he was kicked in the stomach. "What? Miyoko, what was that for?"

"Where's the baby?"

"On the mat, playing." Miyoko raised an eyebrow, Ace looked over to the mat. "Uh-oh."

"What's going on?" Kasai asked, having not been paying attention to the conversation.

"The baby's missing." Ace said, rushing out of the bridge to find her.

"Everyone search." Kasai said, and everyone except the pilot started searching, of course Miyoko pushed Satoshi out of his seat to wake him.

* * *

After three hours of searching Lark still hadn't been found. Everyone met up on the bridge to find out where they hadn't searched.

"So no trace of her in the bedrooms, hangar, kitchen or bathroom." Kasai confirmed. The radio buzzed to life.

"Storm Hawks, this is Master Cyclonis."

Kasai cringed, they hadn't contacted him since the first day. "We haven't decided what we want yet." They crowded round the radio.

"Well hurry up! How is she?"

"She's fine. She's eating and sleeping properly and she has plenty of toys."

"Ace took the microphone from Kasai, "Do you know why she keeps crying a night? I'm sick of being woken up by it."

"Do you leave a night light on? She doesn't like the dark." Reina spoke this time. "And keep her away from merb cabbage, the smell makes her puke. She hates sudden loud noises, she can't sleep without her teddy, and she -" Master Cyclonis cut her off.

"Calm down, they'll keep her safe so that they get stuff out of us. She'll be fine."

"That's right, she'll be fine as long as you agree to the terms when we have them." Kasai said as Ace set up a small lamp.

"Can we speak to her?" Master Cyclonis asked. Kasai panicked, he couldn't tell him they lost her.

"She's asleep." Ace replied, saving Kasai.

"When she wakes up, I want to speak with her, to make sure she's alright." Master Cyclonis hung up.

"Okay, if you were a baby girl, where would you go?" Kasai asked, wanting to find her before she fell and got hurt or touched a dangerous crystal.

"The engine room. She likes the way crystals glow slightly, if the door was open she would go in." Ace ran to the engine room, and found Lark sitting on the floor, crying. He walked over, picked her up and took her back to the hangar. "Found her, she's fine." He placed her on the mat and gave her a harmless, almost useless, crystal to play with. "We should radio Cyclonis, just in case he got suspicious." Master Cyclonis spoke to Lark for a bit, with her making noises back to him.

* * *

After another three days, the Storm Hawks, Master Cyclonis, Reina, and Lark being held by Ace, with her teddy bear and blanket, stood on a small, dusty terra. The Storm Hawks had finally decided what they wanted from Master Cyclonis.

"Our forces are on stand by." Master Cyclonis informed them.

"Call them off and we'll give her back." Kasai glared at him.

Master Cyclonis took a small radio from his pocket. "All talons leave Terra Blizzaris and Gale, release the Sky Knight of the Rebel Ducks from Zartacla." He put the radio away. "Now hand her over!"

Ace walked forward and handed Lark to Reina, who cuddled her to the point of almost suffocating her, Lark didn't seem to care though, she missed her parents, five days was a long time to her.

"If you ever come near my daughter again, Kasai, I'll kill your wife and son, slowly and painfully." Master Cyclonis threatened.

As the Storm Hawks left the Terra, Ace said to Kasai, "We never did find out that girl's name."


End file.
